Giddy on Up
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: The other wasn't coming up, so I deleted it! Happy  Late  Valentines Day!


Just a little late thing for Valentines' Day: Giddy on Up or Giddy on Out by Laura Bell Bundy, Neddie at first than Fabina! Trust me!

**_Baby where you been? It's half past ten_**  
><strong><em>Oh, look you're late again<em>**  
><strong><em>Busy day, got a lot on your mind?<em>**  
><strong><em>You should hear about mine<em>**

Nina's POV

"Hey, Neens." My boyfriend Eddie called walking in the house.

"Hey, where you been? It's 10:30." I asked.

"Oh, they wanted me to stay after." He answered, casually.

"Again, that's the 10th time in the past two weeks." I answered. He just shrugged, pecked me on the lips, and went to change in his pajamas. I concerned. He can't work this long. How stupid does he think I am? His office closes at 8:00, every night.

_**A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing**_  
><em><strong>Were kissing on the corner in the pouring rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Turned my head to get a better view<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Lord help me, it was you<strong>_

I went to an original Sibuna reunion with Fabian and Amber last week Friday. We went to a movie, the new Twilight movie, (which Fabian wasn't so thrilled about by the way. But he was out-numbered, and he actually liked it. Don't tell him I told you that.), and after that we went to a restraunt and I saw a couple there, kissing in the corner. I got a better view, and guess who it was? Yup, Eddie.

_**Didn't love me**_  
><em><strong>I ain't no fool<strong>_  
><em><strong>Didn't love me<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, no, no, no<strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down**_  
><em><strong>Making this too easy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love, love you let me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Think you should be leaving<strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down, let me down**_  
><em><strong>No, you won't string me along<strong>_  
><em><strong>You better be moving on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Giddy on up and giddy on out<strong>_

_**Been acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk  
>Mmm, there's a pep in your walk<br>Smiling a lot when you look at your phone  
>There's a change in your tone<strong>_

**_I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts_**  
><strong><em>I don't wear Bath and Body Works<em>**  
><strong><em>Should've seen the signs you were sneakin' around<em>**  
><strong><em>She must be the number on the napkin I found<em>**

A week later, I went through every thing of his. Shirts, pants, pockets, dresser drawers. His shirts smelled different. I don't wear Bath and Body works. Barely anyone does. Also, a napkin with a phone number on it. It's official, I'm being cheated on. I instantly called the number and a girl answered. You'll never guess who it was.

_**Didn't love me**_  
><em><strong>I ain't no fool<strong>_  
><em><strong>Didn't love me<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, no, no, no<strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down**_  
><em><strong>Making this too easy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love, love you let me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Think you should be leaving<strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down, let me down**_  
><em><strong>No, you won't string me along<strong>_  
><em><strong>You better be moving on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Giddy on up and giddy on out<strong>_

I instantly called my best friend, Fabian Rutter, the guy whose stayed with me ever since the Patricia incident my first year at Anubis. He came over instantly and just calmed me down. Gentle words, with his soothing British accent. He left about 3 hours later, and I packed Eddie's bags. I was living here first, he's the one who can leave.

_**Oh let me tell you**_  
><em><strong>I guess you could say that I was blind<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was blinded by my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>I did everything for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now push has come to shove<strong>_

_**So let's call the spade a spade**_  
><em><strong>Was it worth the price you paid?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now I am done, I'm a lucky one<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you can sleep in the bed you've made<strong>_

_**Didn't love me**_  
><em><strong>I ain't no fool<strong>_  
><em><strong>Didn't love me<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, no, no, no<strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down**_  
><em><strong>You're making this too easy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love, love you let me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Think you should be leaving<strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down, let me down**_  
><em><strong>No, you won't string me along<strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down**_  
><em><strong>Making this too easy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love, love you let me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Think you should be leaving<strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down, let me down**_  
><em><strong>You won't string me along<strong>_  
><em><strong>You better be moving on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Giddy on up and giddy on out<strong>_

"Whoa, you moving out?" he asked a few hours later, when coming home from his 'job'. I smiled.

"I'm not. You are." I answered, harshly at the end. He looked confused at first, then understood, after I threw the napkin at him.

"You were dating Joy behind my back?" I asked. (Like my surprise? You all thought it would be Patricia didn't you?) "Never mind, just get out!" I screamed and threw his bags out after pushing him out first.

**~3 hours later~**

I stopped crying at a knock at the door revealing Fabian and ice cream. I laughed as I pulled him in the apartment. He handed me a Ben and Jerry's and a spoon. He grabbed one himself and we went to the couch to watch some T.V. An hour later, my head was in his lap and he was gently petting my hair. As if he could read my mind, we leaned in at the same time, and our lips touched. After a few minutes, he pulled away. I smirked while saying,

"Best Valentine's Day ever!" He just smiled and kissed me again.

What'd ya think?

Review,

Kathryn


End file.
